Partition
by BaSingTei
Summary: Based on the song Partition by Beyonce. Requested. Plotless smut.


**Prompt: Alex wanted Kataang to the tune of Partition by Beyoncé. I did this to regain my honor. (M RATED. Plotless smut)**

Bodies on the walls. A sea of people and she parted the waves with just a look. Hair and make-up took 45 minutes but it was worth the power that reflected in her eyes. She walked through the masses and made her way to the middle of the floor, the beat could be felt in her sternum. She didn't need any girls to dance with, she owned everyone. Her body moved to the music and girls looked her up and down, jealous; instantly taken down from tens to sevens with her in the club. Guys looked at what they couldn't touch and not one person missed her. She wound her hips around and caught his attention. The one she really wanted. The one standing alone in the corner.

She dipped low and slid her eyes his way. He was captivated, pulled towards her. He stumbled his way to her side and a smile pulled at her red lips. She moved around him and ran her hand along his shoulders, taking him in while moving to the music. He just let her perform for him, not sure how to respond. She was in front of him again, pressing her back against him and grinding her hips. His breath was shaky already and he took her hips in his hands. He wasn't sure her skirt could be any tighter. He spun her around and took her hands in his, a question in his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Avatar?" She asked in a seductive tone.

" Aang, please. Your name?" He let spill.

"Katara." She smirked and let her hands run up his arms, pressing her hips against his again, completely aware of the bulge growing. It wasn't the only time please was said that night. He bit his lip and he moved his hands to the small of her back, pushing against her. She leaned back with the music and gave him a great view. He pulled her up from her little dip and held her close. His eyes were dark and she smiled as he took her hand, leading them through the people.

They went out the front door and there was a commotion of people and flashes. People asking questions, who was she, were they dating, what club were they going to next. Aang led them through the people, saying nothing and got to a black car, opening the door for her and pushing her in. He climbed in after her and told the driver to go, closing the door and rolling up the privacy windows. The driver pulled away and rolled up the partition.

He didn't hesitate to pull her into his lap and that was all she needed. She straddled his lap in the backseat and kissed him wherever her lips could reach, not caring that her lipstick was smudging everywhere. Both chests were already heaving and the night had barely begun. He ran his hands up her back and gripped her clothes. She grinded against him and it was in that moment, when a small moan escaped his lips, when they realized they weren't going to make it to the hotel. This was burning out of control right here and now. He was lifting her shirt before she knew it and it was thrown on the floor. He didn't even have time to enjoy the view. His fingers were at the back of her bra and unhooking it, trying not to be distracted by her grinding. She bit his lip as he got the hooks apart, letting the straps fall off her shoulders. He pulled at the bra and she leaned back, letting him take the black lace in hand and toss it off to the side. She smiled and their eyes locked. He smirked and took her breasts in his hands, being rough from the start. She moaned and arched her back, holding onto his shoulders and letting her nails dig in. She grabbed at his shirt and she allowed her to take it off, loving the sight of his muscles.

He interrupted her view and slid her off of him, coming up from behind her. He pulled her off the seat and pushed her onto her knees, her hands reaching out to grip the edge of the seat. He smiled and tried to unzip her skirt. The zipper was stuck. He wasn't going to let that get in his way. He took the thin fabric in his hands and ripped it apart. She scoffed but he was happy with the results. Black lace to match her bra hid where he wanted to be. He leaned forward and gripped her breasts, pulling her up and holding her against his body. She moaned his name and he kissed her shoulder, letting his teeth graze her skin. His right hand slid down her body and slipped into her panties, feeling that she was already wet. His finger circled her clit and she was twitching. He pressed his bulge against her and growled into her ear.

"I want you Katara, now."

"Take me." She whimpered back as he manipulated her slickness.

He pushed her forward again and unbuckled his pants, letting himself loose. He gripped her plump ass and ran his hands over her body. Eventually he wasn't able to contain himself. He took the thin lace and pushed it aside, slipping his head into her entrance. She moaned and arched, grinding against him and taking him in fully. He gripped her hips and pulled back, slipping into her again, her name spilling over his lips multiple times. He pounded into her harder and she moaned his name, reaching up and leaving handprints on the fogged up windows. His fingers dug into her skin and she was begging for him.

"Harder, please!"

He didn't need to be told twice to oblige. He was completely drunk off of her and thrusted into her, holding back growls from his throat. Her juices were dripping down his length and he was lost in her, feeling her contract around him. Her knees were starting to hurt and she didn't care. His power was shaking her to her core. She was so high, pressed against the glass and watching the city go by. He dug his nails into her back and she almost screamed in pleasure. Her noises drove him insane.

"Fuck… Katara." He said between thrusts, bending over and biting into her shoulder, gripping her ass as hard as he could.

"Aang, I am so close." She confessed and he gripped her breasts, tweaking her nipples while their hips crashed into each other.

"Come for me." He demanded, licking her neck and breathing heavily into her ear. His hand slipped back down her body and played with her clit while he pounded into her. She moaned louder and her nails dug into anything she could grab, riding out her quickest climax to date. Feeling her sent him over the edge and he released himself into her, almost screaming her name. When he finally stopped thrusting he pulled out of her and pulled her body back up onto the seat with him, sliding her into his naked lap. He pulled her down into a drunken kiss, both of them enjoying the high they were on.

He held her close and she was weak, laying in his lap and smiling against his lips. She broke the kiss and looked at him softly.

"I guess I was the type of girl you wanted."

"You will always be what I want." He said and kissed her back, running his hands through her hair.


End file.
